fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Jungle
An area that was suddenly completely frozen by ice. The Frozen Jungle is an area first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: Old World. This jungle has completely frozen due to unknown yet unnatural causes and has become a frozen wasteland. Zones Base Camp: The Base Camp is inside a frozen hollow tree with a blizzard outside raging the tree. Zone 1: Zone 1 is covered in frozen foliage and snow covering the ground along with a stream in the middle of the area that leads to Zone 2. Connected to the Base Camp and Zone 2. Zone 2: The stream leads to a river filled with unstable floating ice paths. Occasionally, a blizzard will hit the area and the winds of it will make the ice flow down a water fall. Connected to Zone 1, Zone 3, and Zone 5. Zone 3: After falling down from the waterfall, hunters will land on the shoreline with a vine hanging behind them and in front of them, a hole leading to an extremely cold cave. There is also an old abandoned Base Camp in this area. Connected to Zone 2 and Zone 4. Zone 4: Zone 4 is a cave with only a glitter of light inside of it and with small bits of snow touching the ground. This cave has burnt plants inside of it and a pile of wood along with trees in one of the corners. Something has made a nest here... The most shocking thing in this area is the complete skeleton of what looks like an Akantor in the ceiling. This area is only connected to Zone 3. Zone 5: Zone 5 is a frozen jungle filled with all sorts of tall trees and plants along with vines. A blizzard also hits this area hard and causes the vines to fly back, pushing hunters backwards. Connected to Zone 4, Zone 6, and Zone 9. Zone 6: This zone looks similar to Zone 5 but with a completely frozen pond in the middle of the area. In front of the exit to Zone 7 is pieces of ruins and an entrance to an old temple. Connected to Zone 5, Zone 7, and Zone 8. Zone 7: A big temple room with several pillars that can be broken by monsters. Zone 8: The "inner sanctum", ages ago it was used by proto-humans to sacrifice others for their gods, the blood of countless humans still taints the floor. Zone 9: A whole lake is frozen solid and hunters can walk on the frozen water. This area is known for being the home of the Ice Cephalos and their leader, Ice Cephadrome. Also, hunters can see a huge white spike pass under the ice occasionally. Connected to Zone 6 and Zone 8 along with having a shortcut to Zone 2. Monsters Small Monsters: Velociprey, Albino Velociprey, Giaprey, Albino Giaprey, Baggi(Fall and Winter Only), Aptonoth (Frozen Jungle Variant), Kelbi(Frozen Jungle Variant), Popo(Fall Only), Anteka(Winter Only), Remobra, Ice Cephalos, Bnahabra, and Great Thunderbug. Large Monsters: Velocidrome, Giadrome, Great Baggi(Fall and Winter Only), Blangonga(Fall Only), Lagombi(Winter Only), Ice Cephadrome, Tigrex(Fall Only, Barioth(Old World), Glendrocrus, |Awaiting Approval of Publicity|, Kushala Daora, and Rusted Kushala Daora Notes *The ever-frost ice that covers the place is not natural, it was caused by something. *The same cause of the freezing is linked to the Akantor-resembling skeleton, which is most likely that of an Ukanlos. *There were reports of a modern group sacrificing random villagers in the temple, allegedly to prevent the wrath of the demonfrost, days after the sacrifices stoped, a massive roar was heard across the entire Old World. *'Credits' to BannedLagiacrus for making this area, awesome dude. Category:Areas Category:BannedLagiacrus